


Enjoying Herself Outdoors

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang finds herself parked outside as she’s on her hunt to get to Ruby, lustful thoughts pushing her to please herself in the middle of the forest.





	Enjoying Herself Outdoors

Riding on her motorcycle to make her way to her mother’s camp, Yang couldn’t help but have her little sister on her mind. This was all about her after all, the reason she trained, the reason she was so determined to find Raven and tell her off, and the reason she was flying down a dirt road at speeds that were far more than what people would consider ‘safe’. Of course, that only meant that the young blonde could take a deep breath and slow her bike to a crawl when she got deep into the woods, knowing that she was too far from any possible bandit camp to be captured and too close to any part of civilization for anyone to care if they came across her.

 

Throwing her leg over the side of her bike after it stopped, the lilac-eyed girl took a deep breath as she leaned against it, plopping her rear end down on the seat. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to curse Ruby or praise her for giving her a reason to get better, despite knowing that she would’ve eventually gotten better in the first place. However, just the thought of her little sister brought back the memory of the night before the crimsonette just up and left, leaving little more than a note behind. The memory of the lone kiss they shared, the way she could hear her younger sibling whine as she crawled out of her bed, the way Ruby looked in the moonlight that seeped in through her window. It was a magical moment that the two had never shared before, but the bliss of it was cut short when Yang’s medication kicked in and she crashed just as her sister started undressing in her sight.

 

As thoughts of her little sister from that night ran wild through her mind, Yang couldn’t help but feel more and more aroused by the moment. Bringing a hand to her chest and gently pawing at it through her clothing, wondering deep down if Ruby’s hands would feel the better than her own. Of course, she’d have no way to tell until she came across her sister again, but that didn’t stop a low groan from leaving her. The feeling of her cock hardening and straining against her pants, forming a very clear crease in her clothing, was more than enough to spark some primal desire inside of her. There was no hesitation before she dropped her hand down to the crease that had formed, her slender fingers slowly stroking the member through her clothing just to tease herself.

 

Once again, the thought of Ruby from the night before she left popped into her mind, the feeling of their lips pressed together getting to her more than she expected it to. Curling her fingers around her member, the blonde didn’t hesitate to start moving her hand faster, using her metal hand to pull her top over her breasts. Immediately, a quiet hiss left the girl’s lips as her cold, metal hand connecting with her skin, her fingers slowly sinking into her soft flesh. Not a single word left her lips, but she knew just what she needed to do, even if she was right here in the open where anyone could find her, the only thing that could possibly hide her being the bike that she was resting against.

 

However, that didn’t stop her as she unzipped the lower half of her attire, slipping her hand into her clothing and fishing out her cock, another quiet groan leaving her lips as she looked down and saw that her hand didn’t even cover half of her thick shaft. A sharp breath escaped her when her cool fingers pinched down around her nipple, her head leaning back as her warm hand started to slowly move back and forth along the length of her cock. It felt so good to finally be able to do this again, to feel pleasure starting to course through her body once again. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had felt up to touching herself, let alone the last time she had felt good enough to cum. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, the blonde quickly gave in to the bliss that was enrapturing her.

 

It didn’t matter that she was outside, that she had her cock out and was happily stroking it right out in the open, or even the fact that a low and quiet moan escaped her when she tugged on her nipple. All that mattered to her was the ecstasy that thinking of her little sister brought her. Even though she knew it was wrong, knew that it would be seen as gross or twisted to think of her own flesh and blood in such a manner. That didn’t concern her right now as her imagination started to run wild, a soft chuckle leaving her as she closed her eyes and imagined how it would feel to have Ruby’s hand wrapped around her shaft instead.

 

Something deep down told her that the crimsonette would more than likely still be her excitable, nervous, and adorable self, even in a moment like this. And that made it all the better, gasping and bucking her hips against her hand to try and milk the most out of the moment that she could. Opening her mouth, all that left the blonde was a clearly lustful moan, her metallic hand moving to her other breast and spiking her bliss just a little bit more. The hand was still a bit cool to the touch, enough to make her skin tingle and goosebumps appear on her fair skin, but it was more than enough to make her crave more.

 

Unfortunately, she could tell this feeling wasn’t going to last much longer as her cock began to pulse and throb against her fingers, precum down the length of her shaft. She was going to cum soon and she knew it, but she didn’t want to waste too much time on herself when she could be finding her sister. Snapping her head forward, Yang looked back down at her shaft, watching as her slender fingers traveled along every inch of it. Before she could stop herself, she felt that point of no return hit her, the moment she knew she’d cum even if she stopped touching herself immediately.

 

Though, she was determined to ride through the bliss and go headlong into it, a smile on her lips as she bucked her hips against her hand once again. No words left the blonde as she came, only gasps and moans, watching as her cum splattered along the ground in front of her, painting it and covering the leaves in a thick layer of pent-up cum. As she slowly pulled her hand away from her shaft, Yang could see the thin layer of semen that stained her fingers. With a deep huff leaving her, her body immediately calming down from the pleasure high she just went through, she knew that she couldn’t just wipe it on her clothes or her bike. Rolling her eyes at her slight mistake, the young woman brought her fingers to her tongue, not wasting a single moment in licking every single drop of cum that she could off of her.

 

However, once that was finished, Yang quickly realized she was left with one of two choices. She could either stay here and keep masturbating to the thoughts of her little sister that were rushing through her mind, or she could get back on her bike and go find that adorable crimsonette that made her heart flutter. Without saying a word to herself, the blonde knew exactly what she needed to do, putting her cock away and zipping her pants back up with a soft smile. The longer she stayed here and enjoyed herself, the less time she’d be able to spend with Ruby once she found her. Even if Ruby never let her relive what just went through her mind, that was fine, as long as she knew the girl was safe.

 

Throwing her leg back over her back, the girl revved the engine to live and moaned ever so quietly when the vibrations made their way to her sensitive cock. Shaking her head, Yang did her best to steal her heart and mind. Find Raven and get to Ruby. That was all that mattered, even as the bike started moving and she was back flying along the dirt road at incredible speeds. However, it didn’t take long until the sensation to get off again returned to her, months of being unable to have what she wanted started to get to her. She just had to wait, even if her fantasies never became real, she could worry about it later. Though, that didn’t stop her from hoping that she could do something with the crimsonette when the two were finally alone together after so long. “Don’t worry, I’m coming, Baby Sis.”


End file.
